


Wszystko, co dotyczy mugoli

by ToriHuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriHuff/pseuds/ToriHuff
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Czteroletni Draco przyjaźni się ze szlamą. Dorasta, zmieniony od środka, nie zważając na starania ojca, który za wszelką cenę chce to zmienić.





	Wszystko, co dotyczy mugoli

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł oryginalny: All Those Muggle Things
> 
> Autorka: RainyDayReading (na FanFiction.net)
> 
> Link do oryginału: www.fanfiction.net/s/12774028/1/All-Those-Muggle-Things
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: oczywiście, że tak :D
> 
> Beta: wszechwidząca Stiarna
> 
> Prawa autorskie: Harry Potter należy do J.K. Rowling, a ja tylko tłumaczę to opowiadanie.

Masz cztery lata i wydaje ci się, że masz wszystko.

Dwór, w którym mieszkasz jest nieustannie wypełniony magią. Masz skrzata, który pobawi się z tobą, jeżeli tylko go o to poprosisz. A najlepszy jest ten park niedaleko twojego domu, do którego mama zabiera cię każdego dnia.

Kiedy idziecie do parku, mama ściska mocno twoją dłoń, a ty idziesz koło niej, podskakując i machając do każdego, na kogo padnie twoje spojrzenie.

W chwili, gdy przekraczacie próg parku i wchodzicie na zielone pole, próbujesz uwolnić rękę z uścisku mamy.

\- Draco - mówi do ciebie. - Bądź ostrożny, dobrze?

\- Tak, mamo - obiecujesz jej, a ona się uśmiecha, by po chwili pochylić się i potargać twoje platynowe blond włosy tak bardzo podobne do włosów twojego ojca.

Po sekundzie już cię nie ma. Biegniesz przez trawnik, aby po chwili wbiec prosto na plac zabaw, po czym kierujesz się prosto w stronę huśtawki na desce.

Siadasz na jasnoczerwonym siedzisku, które akurat opiera się o trocinowe podłoże i cierpliwie czekasz. Wiesz, że twoja przyjaciółka będzie tu lada chwila.

A oto ona - biegnie do ciebie tak szybko jak może, jej puszyste brązowe włosy powiewają pod wpływem ruchu.

Dołącza do ciebie na huśtawce, a ty posyłasz jej promienny uśmiech i odpychasz się od ziemi. Wkrótce wpadacie w rytm. Raz w stronę nieba, a potem z powrotem w stronę ziemi i tak w kółko. To niemal jak latanie.

_Latanie._

Przypominasz sobie o tej małej miotle do trenowania, którą mama kupiła ci w zeszłym tygodniu. Postanawiasz powiedzieć o niej swojej koleżance.

\- Hejmionia - mówisz. - Wiesz, ja naprawdę umiem latać.

Dziewczynka śmieje się.

\- To nieprawda!

\- Nie kłamię! - wciąż próbujesz ją przekonać. - Mam magiczną miotłę. Moja mama mi ją kupiła.

Przyjaciółka pokazuje ci język.

\- Nie wierzę ci - mówi. - Potrafię trochę czarować, ale nawet ja nie mam latającej miotły. - Dziewczyna przez chwilę rozmyśla nad tym, co powiedziała. - Ale moi rodzice nie potrafią czarować. Może to dlatego nie mam miotły.

\- Może. - Wzruszasz ramionami.

\- A może one po prostu nie istnieją - dopowiada.

Marszczysz brwi, dopóki nie przychodzi ci do głowy pomysł.

\- Jutro. Jutro przyniosę ze sobą moją miotłę i pokażę ci, że istnieją.

\- Dobrze - uśmiecha się, po czym zapominacie o dyskusji, przynajmniej na najbliższy czas.

* * *

Jeszcze tego samej nocy, podczas kolacji, oznajmiasz swoim rodzicom, że jutro musisz zabrać do parku swoją nową miotłę i zaprezentować ją przyjaciółce.

\- Musze jej pokazać, że miotły potrafią latać - wyjaśniasz. - Ona zna się na magii, a ponieważ jej mama i tata się na niej nie znają, nigdy jej nie kupili żadnej miotły.

Oczy twojego taty się zwężają.

\- Jak nazywa się twoja koleżanka?

\- Hejmionia - odpowiadasz niezwłocznie.

Oczy taty zwężają się jeszcze bardziej.

\- A jak ma na nazwisko?

Wzruszasz lekko ramionami i wpychasz kolejną łyżkę tłuczonych ziemniaków do ust. Nigdy ich za bardzo nie lubiłeś, ale tata zawsze się złości, gdy marudzisz, więc nauczyłeś się je szybko połykać, by nie poczuć ich smaku.

\- Jutro  _ja_ zabieram cię do parku - oznajmia tata, a mama posyła mu nerwowe spojrzenie.

Ty po prostu się uśmiechasz, nie mogąc zrozumieć, czemu mama wydaje się zmartwiona. Rzadko kiedy spędzasz czas z tatą, a w dodatku jeśli chce cię zabrać do parku. musi to oznaczać, że naprawdę chce poznać Hejmionię.

* * *

Następnego ranka tata idzie z tobą do parku. Odmawia trzymania twojej ręki, więc idziesz koło niego próbując nadążyć za jego krokiem.

Nie pozwolił ci zabrać dzisiaj ze sobą miotły... a kiedy o tym wspomniałeś, obiecał, że kiedy pozna twoją koleżankę, będziesz mógł ją przynieść.

Wzdychasz. Może pozwoli ci zrobić to jutro.

Kiedy w końcu dochodzicie do parku, łapiesz tatę za nadgarstek i niemal ciągniesz go w stronę placu zabaw. Nie wydaje się być tym zachwycony, ale również zbytnio nie protestuje.

Dzisiaj Hejmionia już czeka na ciebie na huśtawce. Gdy się uśmiecha, widać jej za duże siekacze.

\- To mój tata! - oznajmiasz z dumą w głosie. Wtedy twoje brwi lekko się marszczą. Co twoja mama zawsze robiła, gdy przedstawiała cię innym? Ahh, no tak. - I tato, to jest Hejmionia, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka.

Usłyszawszy komplement, Hejmionia lekko się zaczerwienia.

\- Dzień dobry, tato Draco! - odpowiada wesoło.

Kiedy twój tata nic nie mówi, zerkasz na niego i z zaskoczeniem zauważasz, że jego twarz jest wściekle czerwona.

\- Chodź, Draco - mruczy pod nosem niebezpiecznie niskim głosem. - Idziemy już.

\- Ale... - próbujesz protestować, lecz on chwyta cię w ramiona i zanosi z dala od Hejmionii.

Zaczynasz płakać. Nie jesteś pewien, dlaczego twój tata jest tak wściekły. Czyżby jej nie polubił?

* * *

Tata odmawia rozmowy z tobą, dopóki nie dochodzicie do domu. Kiedy w końcu tam docieracie, mama już czeka w bawialni. Tata rzuca cię prosto na kanapę, natychmiastowo odwracając się do mamy.

\- Jak mogłaś pozwolić naszemu synowi zadawać się z taką dziewczyną jak  _ona?_  - zapytał, wypluwając słowa nasączone jadem.

Kobieta blednie.

\- Lucjuszu, oni są tylko dziećmi. Czy naprawdę...

\- To  _ma znaczenie! -_ wykrzykuje mężczyzna. Żyła pojawia się na jego czole. -  _Oczywiście, że ma to znaczenie, Narcyzo!_

Zaczynasz płakać jeszcze bardziej, a tata gwałtownie się do ciebie odwraca. Wzdrygasz się, przeraźliwie pewny, że cię uderzy. Jednakże tego nie robi.

Zamiast tego spogląda na ciebie. Jego wzrok jest tak pełen złości, że jest to niemal gorsze niż uderzenie w policzek.

\- Nie masz prawa zadawać się ze szlamami. - Patrzy na ciebie z ukosa, a wściekłość sączy się z jego głosu. - Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczę cię rozmawiającego ze szlamą, będziesz w większych kłopotach, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić.

Trzęsiesz się, krztusząc się własnymi łzami.

\- Czym... czym jest szlama?

Tata posyła ci oburzone spojrzenie.

\- Tym zajmiemy się później. Lecz nie jest to jeszcze koniec, Draco, w żadnym wypadku.

Kiedy w końcu wychodzi, mama siada koło ciebie na kanapie i przytula cię, jednak nie oferuje żadnych słów pocieszenia.

* * *

Dziesięć lat później, kiedy masz już czternaście lat, wiesz już, czym jest szlama, a ty jesteś niemal lustrzanym odbiciem swojego ojca... a przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydaje.

Kroczysz dumnie po Hogwarcie, jakby to była twoja posiadłość. Wykorzystujesz każdą nadarzającą się okazję, by obrazić mugolaka. A okazja zdarza się często, ponieważ Hermiona Granger jest szlamą na twoim roku.

Pamiętasz ją.  _Dokładnie_ wiesz,kim jest - tą dziewczyną z parku sprzed dekady. Dziewczyną, która nigdy nie wierzyła, w to, że istnieją magiczne miotły.

Jednak jest jasne, że ona nie pamięta ciebie.

Więc masz na nią oko, zastanawiasz się jak to jest możliwe, że  _szlama -_ ktoś, kto według twego ojca, jest najobrzydliwszą kreaturą chodzącą po tej ziemi - jest najlepszą czarownicą w Hogwarcie?

Jesteś ciekawy, to wszystko. Chcesz -  _potrzebujesz -_ nauczyć się, jak ktoś taki jak ona może odnosić sukces we wszystkich dziedzinach.

Gdy obserwujesz Hermionę Granger i jej osiągnięcia, zauważasz również inne rzeczy... Przykładowo zastanawiasz się nad życiem innych mugolaków uczących się w Hogwarcie i jakim cudem oni wydają się być podobni do ciebie, mimo iż ich krew jest niby nieczysta, brudna, skażona.

Zaczynasz przeprowadzać nieoficjalny eksperyment. W twoim kufrze zaczyna być pełno mugolskich rzedmiotów. Mugolskie rzeczy, które spostrzegłeś leżące gdzieś na ziemi - które podniosłeś i schowałeś do kieszeni bez powodu. Spalony aparat. Guzik. Igła do szycia. jakaś sznurówka.

Nie masz pojęcia, czemu zbierasz te rzeczy. Mimo to nie przestajesz, a twoja sekretna kolekcja powoli rośnie.

* * *

Masz piętnaście lat, kiedy twój ojciec odkrywa, że kolekcjonujesz mugolskie "śmieci" i jest bardziej wściekły niż kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu.

Wykrzykując przekleństwa i grożąc morderstwem, posuwa się nawet do rzucenia Cruciatusa. Całe szczęście w ostatniej chwili udaje ci się uniknąć klątwy.

Twoja matka próbuje go uspokoić, ale on uderza ją po twarzy, a ty widzisz, że kobieta mruga, by powstrzymać łzy.

Twoje serce twardnieje. To, że ojciec obiera cię za cel gniewu, to jedno, ale jeśli on naprawdę myśli, że może krzywdzić twoją matkę w taki sposób, a ty bez słowa się z tym pogodzisz, to się ogromnie myli.

Rzucasz na niego swoje własne zaklęcie, a on krzyczy w bólu. Zamraża cię w miejscu i zmusza, byś patrzył, jak doszczętnie niszczy każdy przedmiot z twojej kolekcji.

Potem wychodzi, trzaska drzwiami i opuszcza dom, a ty krzyczysz za nim klątwy, trzęsąc się ze wściekłości.

Kiedy w końcu go nie ma, to właśnie twoja matka podchodzi do ciebie i pomaga ci wstać z podłogi. Wzdrygasz się i zaciskasz zęby. Czujesz ból promieniujący z powykręcanych i poranionych palców. Kiedy on był w stanie złamać ci dłoń?

Gdy matka ulecza twoje złamane kości, zaczyna prosić skrzaty domowego o posprzątanie resztek aparatu oraz innych pozostałości przedmiotów porozrzucanych po całym pomieszczeniu.

Przerywasz jej. Gdy twoja ręka jest już zdrowa, sam zbierasz wszystkie rzeczy jednocześnie walcząc ze łzami.

To nie są szlamy, które mają brudną krew - to twój ojciec ma brudną krew. To on zasługuje na śmierć.

* * *

Kiedy deklarujesz swoje posłuszeństwo Czarnemu Panu i zgadasz się na wypalenie tatuażu w kształcie węża na swoim ramieniu, twój ojciec myśli, że w końcu wygrał. Myśli, że cię złamał.

Myli się.

Oczywiście, udajesz, że całkowicie oddany Czarnemu Panu, jednak zdradzieckie myśli nieprzerwanie krążą w zakątkach twojego mózgu.

Po pierwsze: nie chcesz być mordercą. Nie chcesz zabijać Albusa Dumbledore'a, ponieważ to właśnie on dał ci więcej drugich szans, niż w rzeczywistości zasługujesz.

A po drugie?

Wciąż po cichu obserwujesz Hermionę Granger.

Obserwujesz ją, jak dorasta obok bachora Potterów i Wieprzleja. Widzisz, jak staje się silniejsza. Odważniejsza. Bystrzejsza.

Bardziej potężna, niż twój czystej krwi ojciec kiedykolwiek był.

* * *

Nikt nie wie, kiedy ratujesz życie Hermionie. Dzieje się to podczas wojny, w bitwie, w której obie strony tracą czarodziejów i czarownice - zarówno ciemna strona, twoja strona, jak i jasna strona, której sekretnie dotrzymujesz lojalności już na zawsze.

Ktoś rzuca na nią mordercze zaklęcie. Widzisz zielony piorun, zanim ona ma szansę go zobaczyć. Rzucasz się prosto na nią, ciągniesz ją do dołu i ratujesz ją przed niechybną śmiercią.

Jej głowa boleśnie uderza o ziemię, a ty masz wyrzuty sumienia, jednak najważniejsze jest to, że ona oddycha, nie zginęła, wciąż żyje.

Jej oczy zaczynają się powoli otwierać. Wiesz, że ona nigdy nie może się dowiedzieć, kto ją uratował.

Jednak nie możesz się powstrzymać.

\- To ja - szepczesz do jej ucha. - Z parku. Powiedziałem ci, że magia istnieje naprawdę. I przepraszam, Hejmionia, że nie mogłem ci pokazać mojej zabawkowej miotły. Pokochałabyś ją, jestem tego pewien.

Wstajesz i odbiegasz jak najszybciej, by nie zdała sobie sprawy z twojej tożsamości.

Twoje oczy pieką, a ty w końcu pozwalasz łzom płynąć.


End file.
